Guilds
Guilds in Lords of War and Money track players' progress in various game activities. Some guilds offer missions and quests for rewards such as gold payment and valuable loot. As players complete quests, they gain a higher standing within the guild, bonus character stats and other rewards. Guilds are not player associations, unions or tribes; those are called Clans. Hunters Guild ---- Hunters Guild tracks your progress in hunts. Joining: Automatic. Every player is a hunter once they join LordsWM. AP required: Minimum AP for your CL. Benefits of participation: Hunting is a core activity at most stages of the game. It is central when you are just starting out as you learn about the different creatures that populate LordsWM as well as your faction's creatures and spells. Some players enjoy setting and beating hunt records for fun and glory. Level-up benefits: Each guild level promotion grants +1 Attack permanently. Laborers Guild ---- Laborers Guild tracks your progress in gainful employment. Joining: Automatic. Every player is a laborer once they join LordsWM. AP required: None. Benefits of participation: Main source of gold income in the game. Level-up benefits: Each guild level promotion increases wages permanently. Every even (2nd, 4th, 6th, etc.) guild level grants +1 Defense permanently. Gamblers Guild ---- Gamblers Guild tracks your victories in the card game Two Towers. Joining: Automatic. Every player is a 'gambler' i.e. card player once they join LordsWM. AP required: None. Benefits of participation: Mostly just fun, but also an additional source of income for some of the best card players. Level-up benefits: Each guild level promotion raises the player's bet maximum. Higher guild levels (12 and 15) grant a free +1 Luck time-limited drink, available once every 24 hours. Thieves Guild ---- Thieves Guild allows you to ambush caravans or other players for experience and gold. It is an enemy of and incompatible with the Rangers Guild: you can only be an active member of only one of the two guilds, i.e. either a Thief or a Ranger, and you may receive the Initiative benefits from only one of the guilds. Switching between the two guilds is possible, for a fee. Joining: Becomes possible on CL 6 and costs gold or diamonds. Joining fee is in some sense reimbursed after reaching guild level 5. AP required: Minimum AP for your CL. Benefits of participation: A nice change from the hunts as it takes place on a larger battlefield with very different initial troop settlement. An additional source of income on higher guild levels if you equip a minimum of artifacts in ambushes. Level-up benefits: Each guild level grants +1% Initiative while the player is an active Thief, plus a random artifact from the Thief Set or the Plunderer Set. Rangers Guild ---- Rangers Guild allows you to fight PvE battles or catch Thieves who have set up an ambush and fight them for gold. It is an enemy of and incompatible with the Thieves Guild: you can only be an active member of only one of the two guilds, i.e. either a Thief or a Ranger, and you may receive the Initiative benefits from only one of the guilds. Switching between the two guilds is possible, for a fee. Joining: Free, becomes possible on CL 7 (not 'above' as the game says, see screenshot above). You'll need to pass a test fight (PvE). Ranger missions require owning a transport. AP required: Minimum AP for your CL. Benefits of participation: A nice change from the hunts and an opportunity to learn and practice new tactics, as battles take place on a larger battlefield with non-symmetrical initial troop settlement. Level-up benefits: Each guild level grants +1% Initiative while the player is an active Ranger, and some levels grant a random artifact from the Ranger Set. Mercenaries Guild ---- Allows you to accept and complete various time-limited battle quests for gold and possibly elements. Joining: Automatic and free on CL 3. AP required: Minimum AP for your CL for most quests. Benefits of participation: A nice change from the hunts. An opportunity to learn and practice new tactics, as battles take place on varied battlefields with sometimes non-symmetrical initial troop settlement. Level-up benefits: Early guild level promotions expand the choice of elements awarded for completing quests. Some guild levels grant +1 primary stat. Commanders Guild ---- Commanders Guild allows you to participate in PvP battles, which can be either duels between same-CL characters or mixed group battles of up to 3x3 characters automatically matched for strength. Joining: Becomes possible on CL 9. Free, but you'll need to pass a test - a fight against a mirror image of your own character whose army is strengthened by 20%. AP required: Minimum AP for your CL, but maximum is recommended if you want to win. Benefits of participation: The pure fun of PvP battles, i.e. battles against real opponents and not AI like in most other guilds. A useful way to gain experience in preparation for PvP tournaments. Each victory in a qualifying Commanders Guild battle gives you a chance to loot a creature armament. Level-up benefits: Each guild level promotion grants a random artifact from the Tactician Set. Early guild level promotions grant you a chance to loot low-durability, non-tradeable artifacts when winning other LordsWM battles. Some guild levels grant +1 primary stat. Watchers Guild ---- Watches Guild allows you to accept and complete a variety of errands i.e. battle quests (up to 3 a day). Joining: Becomes possible on CL 3. No fee, but you'll need to pass a test errand. AP required: 'Mid-minimum' AP for your CL; maximum AP recommended. Benefits of participation: A decent variety of PvE battles. A way to revisit special events from the past, as that's where the Watchers Guild battles are taken from. Level-up benefits: Every guild level promotion grants +1 primary stat increase. Smiths Guild ---- Smiths Guild tracks your progress in repairing artifacts. Joining: Becomes possible on CL 6. You'll need to build a Blacksmith in your castle to repair items. AP required: None. Benefits of participation: Hardly any. It is simply cheaper to buy artifacts on the market or even in the shop. Advancing in this guild is extremely costly and takes 4 million gold or more to reach the top guild levels where repairs can start to break even. Level-up benefits: Each guild level promotion increases the efficiency of repairing artifacts (maximum end durability), but not the time or cost. Guild level 9 is required to repair and enhance items at the same time. Only at the very top levels can you start to break even or turning a profit when repairing rare artifacts for yourself or other customers. Enchanters Guild ---- Enchanters Guilds tracks your progress in enchanting artifacts. Joining: Becomes possible on CL 6. You'll need to build a Blacksmith in your castle to enchant items. AP required: None. Benefits of participation: Hardly any, as enchanting low-level artifacts makes no sense, and advancing in this guild is extremely costly and takes 4 million gold or more to reach the top guild levels where enchanting can start to break even. Level-up benefits: Each guild level promotion increases the maximum enchantment % and number of enchantments you can place on an artifact. Guild level 5 is required to repair and enchant items at the same time. Only at the very top levels can you start to break even or turning a profit when enchanting rare artifacts for yourself or other customers. Category:Guilds Category:Game Concepts